Faunland
Faunland er det største menneskeland i Norden, der ikke er medlem af unionen Borundsland. Det var i sin tid det første land der blev regeret af mennesker. Landet konkurrerer med Randsburg om at være den rigeste kystnation i Norden; en hidsig konflikt hvor regeringer, adel og især købmandshuse forsøger at dominere midten af kontinentet. Faunland er traditionelt allieret tæt med elvere og alfer, og er den vigtigste del af det nære samarbejde mellem Apar, Quai-Quinn, Kamgård og Faunland. Historie Faunland blev stiftet i år 78 e.a., i en tid der var ramt af mange store kriser. Efterdønningerne af Første Orkkrig og Dværgerigernes Fald var stadig markante, og hele Norden var på randen af sammenbrud. Særligt Første Orkkrig var vigtig for udviklingen og etableringen af Faunland. Nutidens faunlændinge nedstammer fra den udbrydergruppe af Bormoner-stammen, der ikke solgte deres sjæle til djævle for at vinde krigen. I årene efter Bormonernes offer gjorde udbrydergruppen alt de kunne for at lægge afstand til det nu vanvittige og krigsliderlige moderfolk. Udbryderne flygtede ind i Quai-Quinns skove, der er befolket med alskens magiske væsener. Gamle pagter fra tiden hvor menneskene ankom til Norden blev genetableret, og efter dybe overvejelser tillod elverne oprettelsen af en menneskenation i hele den sydlige del af det oldgamle elverland. Faunland fungerede derefter i mange år som bolværk imod sumptrolde og drageskarn, der angreb området fra Illmathant. Faunland har eksisteret i sin nuværende form, stort set uhindret, siden oprettelsen i 78. Enkelte krige og småbataljer er oftest endt til Faunlands fordel. Geografi Faunlands terræn er bakket og skovfyldt, men med en del ryddede områder til plantning af korn og vin. Langs hele den nordlige grænse ligger Gråmur. Mod syd glider Faunland over i den enorme sump Illmathant, uden et tydeligt skel mellem de to områder. Mod vest ligger Skrimersøen, hvor Faunlands rigdom kommer fra. Nordens største by, Daquir, er den eneste egentlige havneby med adgang til dette hav. Mellem Daquir og resten af Faunland ligger de hjemsøgte Mort Vivant-bjerge. Klima Faunlands klima bærer præg af at landet er lukket inde mellem alle de store bjerge. Der er generelt varmere i Faunland end i andre lande på samme breddegrad. Til gengæld rammes Faunland en sjælden gang imellem af meget kraftige orkaner, der bygger sig op over de selv samme bjerge, der normalt giver landet læ. Stormene kommer væltende ned ad bjergsiderne og river huse om kuld. Disse storme sker med ca. 50 års mellemrum. Byer Udover den gigantiske metropol Daquir er der ikke mange storbyer i Faunland. Daquir begyndte også først for alvor at vokse eksplosivt i 600-tallet, selvom den længe havde været Faunlands største by. Kongebyen har alle tider været Carfour, der ligger midt i landet, med landeveje i alle retninger. Carfour er ikke i nærheden af de andre storbyer i Norden, hvad angår størrelse. Faunlands nordligst beliggende by er Coermont, der også er landets tredjestørste. Den er nogle steder vokset ind over grænsen til Quai-Quinn og har en stor minoritet af maneelvere. Marais er den sidste by Faunland gør krav på i Illmathant, og definerer dermed en form for søndre grænse. Politik I mange år efter stiftelsen af Faunland var kongerne i landet nærmest enevældig, og hans børns arveret var lovsikret. Efter en fredelig revolution i 281 e.a. gik den daværende dronning, Celeste den Nådige, med til at indføre konstitutionelt monarki og sætte kongetitlen på valg. Disse valgkonger bliver valgt af jordbesiddere i Faunland, der til gengæld skal bistå kongen med folk og forsyninger til Faunlands hær. Udenrigspolitisk er Faunland en del af det udenforstående omtaler som ”Alfealliancen” – et uformelt, men produktivt samarbejde mellem Apar, Quai-Quinn, Kamgård og Faunland, samt de mange magiske væsener, der bor i disse lande: skovånder, alfer, ellevolk, enhjørninge, nymfer og andre gode væsener. Økonomi Faunland er i skarp konkurrence med Randsburg om at være det materielt set rigeste land i Norden. Den enorme mængde af eksotiske luksusvarer der kommer ind via Daquir, og den lige så enorme mængde af metaller, skind og ædelsten der sendes den anden vej, danner en vigtig bund i den Faunlandske økonomi. Desuden er landet den største producent af vin i Norden, og har adgang til rige ressourcer i Gråmur. Det var dog indførelsen af Mattak – det opiumlignende stof der ankom sammen med Felanerne i 592 e.a. – der startede den nuværende faunlandske guldalder, der ikke ser ud til at slutte foreløbigt. Mange af de allerstørste købmandshuse har deres udspring og hovedkvarter i Faunland. Faunlandske lejesoldater er i øvrigt blandt Nordens mest eftertragtede, og i nedgangstider har der været eksempler på at konge har lejet den nationale hær ud. Demografi Selvom Faunland er et menneskeland bor der utroligt mange andre racer i landet. Der er store minoriteter af elvere, dværge, gnomer og et væld af skovånder og alfer. Faunland er også det land i Norden hvor der bor flest Felanere, og generelt flest udefrakommende medlemmer af andre menneskefolk. En ekstremt høj procentdel af faunlændingene – især hos adelen – har magisk og umenneskeligt blod i årerne. Næsten alle familier kan spore deres blod tilbage til foreninger mellem mennesker og andre væsener. Mange væsener, der ikke er velkomne andre steder, kan finde sig et sted at bo i Faunland – om ikke andet, så i Daquir, der er den mest brogede by der er. Her kan man ligefrem finde trolde og andre jætter der forsøger at indordne sig under civiliserede regler. Mentalitet og udseende Faunlændinge er varmblodede og muntre, generelt hedonistiske, gavmilde og gæstfri. Selvom mennesker dominerer livet i Faunland er det en meget multikulturel befolkning der bor i landet. Dette afspejles i Faunlændingenes brede accept af stort set alle de møder, og deres mangel på alvorligt mente fordomme. Faunlændinge lever i pagt med naturen og dens magiske væsener. Faunlændinges kulør er en smule mørkere end andre nordboers, men ikke ligefrem mørklødet. Håret er mørkebrunt eller sort, og krøller er udbredt. Øjnene er brune eller gråbrune, og nogle gange grønne. Magisk blod giver mange faunlændinge umenneskelige træk, som sølvfarvede øjne, seks fingre på hver hånd, usædvanlige hårfarver, glimtende hud eller lignende. Kultur Faunland er nok det land i Norden der går højest op i kunst og musik. Landet fostrer kunstnere i hobetal og eksporterer teknikker til de fleste andre menneskelande. Moden i Faunland er dynamisk og flyvsk, og ændrer sig ret ofte, i forhold til i nabolandene. Som regel er moden meget farvestrålende og hvis den indeholder deciderede motiver, er disse altid symboler på vellevned og nydelse (vinranker, blomster, karafler etc.). Faunlændingene tager æren for blandt andet flæseskjorten, tournuren og krinolinen. Faunlændinge elsker ædelsten og smykker, og importerer de varianter de ikke selv råder over – fx smaragder fra Jernport. Mange lande bestiller deres kronjuveler i Faunland. Se også: Faunlands Litteratur Sprog Faunlands officielle sprog er Fainirr, der er en blanding af Bormonernes originale sprog, elversprog og alfesprog. Alle faunlændinge taler Fainirr, og de fleste taler også Sylvan. Der er en stor prestige i at kunne mange sprog i Faunland. De mest udbredte er menneskernes udgave af elvermål, heimarrgensisk, borundisk og ouræsisk. Bjergboere taler orkernes fællessprog Bratterlach. Religion Faunlændinge tilbeder guder der ligner dem selv. De er hedonistiske og sangvinske, frisindede og bramfri. Panteonet består af guder der engang var dødelige væsener, og deres efterkommere, og er en indviklet familieaffære. Vinguden Tequrá, der også er krigsgud, har sammen med skønhedens gudinde, Sabine, datteren Camallin der beskytter prostituerede og helbreder de syge. Øglekongen Thrak er modstander af Tequrá og har gentagne gange forsøgt at avle flere onde guder. Den eneste gang han har haft held med det var undfangelsen af dødsgudinden Abbata. Der er et væld af andre guder, der allesammen er beskrevet nærmere i artiklen om Faunlands Panteon. Piercinger Se også: Faunlands Piercing-kultur Det er muligt at tage fejl af en ouræer og en heimarrgenser. Det er decideret nemt at forveksle en randsburgiser med en rellsmand. Med faunlændinge er der derimod intet at tage fejl af – de bærer alle tydelige markører på deres nationale ophav. Piercinger er ikke bare udbredt i Faunland, men obligatoriske. Der er bygget et uhyre indviklet system op omkring placeringen, størrelsen og antallet af ansigtsringe, foruden hvilket materiale de er gjort af, om de er forsynet med kæder eller ekstra ringe, om de er har indfattede ædelsten, og så videre. Alt sammen er med til at give andre et præcist indblik i personens sociale, økonomiske, religiøse, familiære, militære, politiske eller kriminelle status. Det er tabu (og strafbart) at bære såkaldte falske ringe – altså ringe der lyver om personens status – men grænsen mellem pynt og løgn er ret flydende. Udlændinge er naturligvis undtaget for disse regler, da de fleste racer og folk har en eller andet tradition med ringe i ansigtet, men ikke forventes at følge faunlandsk skik. Kategori:Ufærdige artikler Kategori:Lande Kategori:Alfealliancen